Black Axe (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Emily Hall (adopted daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Loch Lanark, Scotland | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Scottish | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assassin; former mercenary; , thief, soldier, warlord | Education = Extensively self-taught | Origin = Apparent immortal; Allegedly part of an elder race | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Michael Bennent; Edmund Perryman | First = Black Axe Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origins Black Axe is apparently an immortal, allegedly part of an elder race though he believed himself to be unique, born nearly 15,000 years ago. He claimed that the rise of the Moreau Atoll 15,000 years was a little before his time, but only a little. Over the millennia, he has amassed great wealth and powerful technology. He regularly fakes his death and took on new identities. He participated in countless military campaigns in countless roles, for the pure challenge of it. Ancient Egypt Circa 1000 BC, he visited the Egyptian city of Saqqara, investigating rumors about Amentah, a recently-deceased yet long-lived pharaohs adviser. He found the sarcophagus empty, confirming his suspicion that Amentah could be immortal as well. At some point, the Black Panther sold Black Axe Vibranium to be incorporated into his axe. He fought in ancient Egypt. 14th century Black Axe battled the undead in Europe, then ravaged by the Black Death. 15th century He then fought in Japan's Sengoku period wars, befriended the Tamayoshi smiths family (who helped him refine his axe) and began a blood feud with the Hand. 19th century He later fought in the American Civil War. 20th century In 1936, he was hired by Mys-Tech to steal the Ark of the Covenant. During World War II, as Robert Hyde, he saved an orphan, Emily Hall, to whom he later left his castle after retiring and faking his Hyde's identity's death. Modern days With the help of Black Panther and Afrikaa, he exposed the efforts of Cardinal Technologies to escalate the civil war in Mohannda. | Powers = Black Axe possesses various superhuman attributes, though the exact source of these powers aren't known. Superhuman Strength: Black Axe's muscles, connective tissue and skeletal structure are much more efficient than those of a normal human being. As a result, he possesses some degree of superhuman strength. While the maximum amount of weight he can lift on his own isn't known, it is known that amount doesn't exceed 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: Black Axe is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Black Axe's musculature is far more efficient than that of a normal human being. As a result, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Black Axe's body is tougher and is naturally more resistant to some types of physical injury than that of a normal human. For example, Black Axe's bodily tissues are able to withstand great impact and blunt trauma forces. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. However, he can still sustain injury from bullets or bladed weapons composed of conventional materials. Superhuman Longevity: Black Axe is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging. While he is more than 10,000 years old, he has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Superhuman Sense of Smell: Black Axe's sense of smell is heightened to levels well beyond the capability of any normal human. He can recognize, and possibly even track, individuals by their unique individual scent. He has been known to detect the scent of familiar opponents from a distance of one city block. | Abilities = Black Axe is a formidable combatant, experienced and skilled in all known forms of Earthly armed and unarmed combat. Black Axe has a genius level intellect, having acquired great knowledge in a variety of areas throughout the course of his life. He also has access to some of the most advanced technology seen on Earth, some of which may be of his own design including a suit of armor and an advanced medical center located in his castle in Scotland. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Although Black Axe has referred to himself as immortal, this isn't strictly true. While he can't die as a result of old age or disease, it is possible for him to sustain sufficient physical injury to cause his death. | Equipment = Armor: Black Axe often uses a mysterious suit of armor, apparently of his own design. Much about the workings of the suit aren't known, such as its power source. The suit is constructed of a metal alloy that hasn't been identified, though it has been theorized to be composed of Wakandan Vibranium. What is known about the armor is that it increases Black Axe's strength to much higher levels, sufficient for him to lift at least 10 tons. The unknown alloy is also very durable and renders Black Axe highly resistant to most forms of conventional physical injury. The armor also renders him invisible to normal human sight and possesses various high tech sensors. These sensors are used to analyze opponents and to possibly determine any potential weak spots they might have, as well as developing possible countermeasures to an opponent's attack. | Transportation = Typically through teleportation as a result of some sort of device built into his axe. | Weapons = Axe: Black Axe's primary weapon is a six-foot high-tech battle axe. The Axe is composed of an unknown material, but is extremely durable. It can fire powerful energy blasts, generate force fields sufficiently powerful to withstand energy blasts of Mephisto, and teleport him across great distances. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Black Axe on Appendix }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Martial Arts Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Armor Users Category:American Civil War (Event)